wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Niraxian Rebellion
Imperial Government **Karosmyr **Niraxian Army|side2 = *Niraxian Republic Front **Outer Systems Alliance **Niraxian Anti-Monarchist League *Republic of Niraxia|commanders1 = * Akriontra Sydona|commanders2 = *Sophyr Dela-nu *Dekatrion Jeminon}}The Niraxian Crisis of Secession, '''more commonly known as the '''Niraxian Rebellion was a period of political and military instability within the Niraxian Empire that arose from economic stagnation caused both by the onset of the Fighting War as well as the unproductive reign of Tyranus Sydona, led primarily by a loose alliance of working class groups tied to the Niraxian metal and ore industries. The Niraxian Republic Front, a union of various anti-monarchist groups was formed in the Outer Colonies to overthrow the imperial government and establish a republic. Initially gaining the upper hand against government forces, the Rebellion managed to seize control of several star systems and briefly formed the self-proclaimed Republic of Niraxia. A renewed offensive initiated by recently crowned emperor Akriontra Sydona led to the Rebellion's swift end.The Republic Front was abolished and its leaders executed. The Rebellion was a focal point that greatly helped solidify Akriontra Sydona's reign over the country. As a result of the rebellion, the Karosmyr would be greatly expanded while the Niraxian Army would be reformed. Background The reign of Tyranus Sydona. the Sixth Sydonan Emperor of Niraxus saw the stagnation of the Niraxian economy, particularly in the metal refinery sectors on which the imperial economy relied heavily. Coupled with other social factors including open discontent towards the Emperor's inability to rule and his publicly known ailing health, dissent began to brew in the Outer Colonies, where imperial rule was less strict and anti-monarchist beliefs were well known. The Niraxian defeat in the Outer Rim Wars was met with ferocious reaction from across the entire nation, angering both high-class and working class citizens alike. With faith in the monarchy dropping and Tyranus' ill health and poor advice from his ministers stopping him from reacting, anti-government dissent reached its climax in the colonies at the edge of Niraxian space, including many worlds instrumental in the Niraxian ore trade who had suffered massive lay-offs. The Outer Systems Alliance was formed as an union of local anti-monarchist groups made up primarily of disgruntled army veterans, many of whom served in the Outer Rim Wars as well as workers who had been fired from the many metal refineries across the Empire. The group was led by Sophyr Dela-nu, a zealous soldier-turned smelter at one of the many ore refineries in the Sygdai system whose opposition to the Throne was long established. Standing in defiance, the Alliance hijacked several ore carriers and their crews enroute to the refinery worlds for ransom. The government's reaction to the hijackings was slow, further buying them time and bringing attention to their cause. Unable to legally combat the group without the Emperor's permission, several loyalist factions within the Karosmyr shut down all communications coming in and out of the afflicted sectors in an attempt to stop the situation from spreading to the rest of the galaxy.